Kingdom Hearts (Anime)
Plot Season 1 Sora is a trained Keyblade master, thought by King Mickey to be better than his father, Ventus, who was killed in battle. One day, when darkness rises, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Jose and Panchito set off to save the Disney worlds and have the Princesses of Hearts use their powers to save the worlds. Characters *Sora: A fourteen-year-old anthropomorphic bird boy who lived in Disney Castle being train to be like his father, Ventus, who was killed in battle. He wields the Keyblade, a weapon capable of destroying the darkness and sealing the hearts of worlds. His name means "sky". *Riku - Riku is the fifteen-year-old boy who was meant to be the original wielder of the Keyblade, but he gave in to the darkness of his heart in order to fulfill his dream of seeing other worlds. His name means "land." *Kairi - A fourteen-year-old anthropomorphic bird girl who is the princess of Destiny Islands. Her name is based on the Japanese word for "sea" ("kai"). Her mother, Aqua, is also a Keybalde master. She can change into a mermaid. *Mickey Mouse - The King of Disney Castle who mentor Sora to make him like his father. *Donald Duck - Disney Castle's Court Magician. *Goofy - Captain of the Royal Knights at Disney Castle. *Ansem - The heartless of Xehanort who impersonated the actual Ansem and transformed himself into a heartless so he could find Kingdom Hearts, which he believed would give him the ultimate power of darkness. Final Fantasy Characters Square Enix, the makers of the anime, inserted several characters from their own popular Final Fantasy game series into the storyline. *Tidus - Tidus is a young boy who lives on Traverse Town. *Wakka - Wakka appears as a younger version of himself although he appears to be a bit older than Selphie and Tidus and as old as Riku. *Selphie - Selphie appears as a younger girl on the Traverse Town. *Squall Leonheart (Leon) - Squall appears in Traverse Town. He calls himself "Leon" in the game, taken from his last name, which he chose because he was angry with himself for not being able to save his world. Along with Yuffie and Aerith, he helps Sora along his journey. *Yuffie - Yuffie is found in Traverse Town early in the anime. She helps him along with Leon and Aerith. *Aerith - Aerith first appears in Traverse Town. She informs Donald and Goofy about the Heartless and gives Sora munny. Later after the events in Hollow Bastion, she teaches Sora the Curaga spell. *Cid - Cid is encountered by Sora in the Accessory Shop in Traverse Town. He gives Sora the book containing the Hundred Acre Wood world and upgrades the Gummi Ship numerous times. *Cloud - Cloud teaches Sora the Sonic Blade ability. *Sephiroth - Sephiroth is one of the main villains. *Moogles - The Moogles appear in Traverse Town. One can be seen walking around the World Exit and others can be found in the Accessory Shop and the Synthesis Shop where they synthesize materials for items and equipment. Characters/Worlds from Disney Movies *Destiny Islands **Sora **Riku **Kairi **Tidus **Selphie **Wakka *Disney Castle **King Mickey **Queen Minnie **Daisy Duck **Donald Duck **Goofy **Pluto **Jiminy Cricket **Chip and Dale **Brooms *Traverse Town **Leon **Cid ◾Aerith ◾Yuffie ◾Merlin ◾Fairy Godmother ◾Huey, Dewey, and Louie ◾Moogles ◾Pongo ◾Perdita ◾99 Puppies *Wonderland **Alice **Queen of Hearts **White Rabbit **Cheshire Cat **Doorknob **Card Soldiers *Olympus Coliseum **Hercules **Philoctetes **Hades **Cerberus **Ice Titan **Rock Titan **Cloud **Sephiroth *Deep Jungle **Tarzan **Jane **Clayton **Kala **Kerchak **Terk **Sabor *Agrabah **Aladdin **Jasmine **Genie **Jafar **Abu **Iago **Carpet **The Peddler **Cave of Wonders *Monstro **Pinocchio **Geppetto **Cleo *Atlantica **Ariel **King Triton **Sebastian **Flounder **Ursula (villain) **Flotsam & Jetsam **Glut *Halloween Town **Jack Skellington **Sally **Dr. Finkelstein **Zero **The Mayor **Oogie Boogie **Lock, Shock, and Barrel **Bathtub *Neverland **Peter Pan **Wendy **Tinker Bell **Captain Hook **Smee **Crocodile *100 Acre Wood **Winnie the Pooh **Piglet **Rabbit **Tigger **Eeyore **Roo **Owl *Hollow Bastion **Ansem, Seeker of Darkness **Maleficent **Beast **Belle **Snow White **Cinderella **Aurora *End of the World **Chernabog *Others **Simba **Dumbo **Bambi **Mushu Forms *Atlantica: Sora - Bird Mermaid, Mickey - Mouse Mermaid, Minnie - Mouse Mermaid, Donald - Duck Mermaid, Daisy - Duck Mermaid Voice Cast *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *David Gallagher - Riku *Hayden Panettiere - Kairi *Billy Zane - Ansem Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Kingdom Hearts